This invention relates to the field of rocket launchers. Recently interest has been generated in the filament wound composite tubes for use as rocket launcher tubes. The composites have high strength to weight ratios in comparison to metals. Composites are also generally less costly to produce in production processes. For these reasons, the filament wound composites are excellant candidates for use as rocket launch tubes.